Crazy OC Meme Remix
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Yeah, I wanted to do something crazy and also fun to do. Anyone is welcome to use these questions, but if you want the link to the actual meme, I'll post it up on my profile. Contains a lot of threatening taunts from Terra.


Okay, I know that I haven't been able to get everything done as I hoped it would be, but I want to go on a side track and started on this lovely, yet crazy meme I found on Deviantart. I hope you enjoy it!

**~Yami Amethyst Rose's Crazy OC Meme Remix~ (I forgot who made it ^^')**

Amy-Normal

_Serenai-Italics_

**Soto-Bold**

Terra-Underline

**1. **_**What's your name?**_

"Hi, my name is Amy Rivers, and I'm one of the four people who will be participating today."

"_Name's Serenai. I'm the second."_

"**Soto. Third person who will take part in this."**

"Terra Winters. You wanna die now?"

"Terra!"

**2. **_**How old are you?**_

"18."

"_16."_

"**Same as Serenai."**

"What the hell are you!? Some government official!?"

"She's 17. Just for your information."

**3. **_**Height?**_

"Close to 6ft"

"_Me and Soto are 5ft 7in."_

"**What she said."**

"That's it. I'm gonna kill whoever created this."

"Terra! Must I answer everything about you for them? Please show some restraint! For me?"

"Fine, it's 5ft 6in."

**4. **_**Any bad habits?**_

Amy was perplexed by the question, knowing the only bad habit she had was going through chocolate withdrawal.

_Serenai was starting to remember what happened last April Fools, about that prank she pulled on her mother which earned her a month of restrictions while being grounded._

**Soto completely denies anything that has to do with electronics, but failed to show anything that supports his claim.**

"What bad habits? I don't have any." Behind her back was a scythe covered in blood. Terra will wants us to think that's she innocent. If you believe her, I pity you.

**5. **_**Are you a virgin?**_

Amy was deadpanned at the question. "Why are you asking such a thing!?"

_Serenai was the same. "Are you a rapist!?"_

**Soto didn't take it too well. "Unless you're covering health, I ain't telling you."**

Terra immediately went out the studio, and came back with a bloody head, without a body. "Does this answer your question?!?!? Ask that again, and you're next!!"

**6. **_**Who's your mate/spouse/lover?**_

Amy looked at the locket that Yami gave to her on their second meeting together at the duelist convention, who didn't noticed that he was behind her. "Me and Yami have been with each for about at least several months now."

_Serenai blushed after hearing this. "He's sitting right next to me."_

**Soto didn't like the question, but he couldn't help it. "She's sitting right next to me."**

"I have no love interest."

"What about Broly?"

"...." Terra was silent, but you see a shading hue of red on her face...or, is that blood??

**7.** _**Do you have any kids?**_

Amy and Yami looked at each other. "We're too young!!"

_Serenai looked like she was about to barf. "Just 'cause we're hedgehogs, doesn't mean we have to follow guidelines!"_

**Soto responded in the same way. "You people don't when not to do it."**

"Pffft!! I don't need kids!"

**8. **_**Favorite food?**_

"Chocolate, along with pocky!!"

"_Filet mignon."_

"**Any of that fancy stuff, 'cause I cane buy anything anytime."**

"My favorite food? Since I keep murdering people for fun, mostly males, I think a man's manhood is my favorite food...Muhehehe..."

Upon hearing this, Soto switched with Serenai to preserve his dignity, along with his manhood. Yami tried to call the courts for a restraining order on Terra, but no response.

**9. **_**Favorite flavor of ice cream?**_

"Cookies 'n Cream!"

"_Same as Amy."_

"**Caramel."**

"I'm lactose intolerant."

**10. **_**Have you killed anyone?**_

Amy didn't like this question. "I accidentally killed my pet fish five years ago...or was it my pet hamster?"

"_Since me and Soto travel along with Sonic and his buddies, do robots count?"_

"**My bastard of a father...abused me to no end."**

"Hmmmm....about 3 trillion...I like this question!"

**11. **_**Do you hate anyone?**_

"That maniacal Dartz!! He devastated my Yami!"

"_Rouge, 'cause she thinks I'm a wussy."_

"**Tails, 'cause he thinks I'm too full of myself."**

"Why would I hate anyone?? They all fear me!! Muahahaha!!!"

**12. **_**Do you have any secrets?**_

At this point, everyone did the fetal position except Terra, who left and came back again with blood showering from every inch of her body.

"Whoever you are, you better not be a government official or the military?! 'Cause I will hunt you down!!"

**13. **_**Tacos?**_

"Is this a random question??"

"_What?"_

"**You people and your random questions."**

"I'm not answering this one."

**14. **_**Have you slept the whole entire day?**_

"Once..."

"_Not really..."_

"**What makes you think that's possible?"**

"If I did, nobody will go near me 'cause I'll kill then for ruining my sleep."

**15. **_**What is your eye color?**_

"Go peridot and darken it a bit."

"_Amber."_

"**Blue."**

"Red."

**16. **_**What is your hair color?**_

"Pink with cerulean highlights."

"_Brown."_

"**Same as Serenai**."

"Yellow with red highlights."

**17. **_**Are you fat, average, or slim?**_

Amy hid in a dark corner, while Yami was trying to comfort her. "Why are you asking about my weight!?"

_Serenai was the same. "This is insane! Why are people concerned about my look!?"_

**Soto didn't respond, and just put up the finger.**

Terra also didn't respond, but held up the head she gotten earlier as her answer. 

**18. **_**Rain or Sunshine?**_

"Sunshine!"

"_Sunshine!"_

"**Sunshine."**

"Rain, 'cause I'm much scarier in it."

**19. **_**Pool or Beach?**_

"Beach, 'cause pools get crowded easily."

"_Beach."_

"**Beach."**

"Pool, 'cause the ocean won't let me see the blood I spilled."

**20. **_**Camping or Staying at home?**_

"I don't really go out as much, but I'll say camping."

"_Camping."_

"**Staying at home."**

"You truly wish to die, don't you?"

**21. **_**Dog or Cat?**_

"I wish could get a cat or dog, but the cat might eat my pet birds and fish, and I just don't like dogs."

"_No pets for me."_

"**Same."**

"Unless it's a pet from hell itself, no."

**22. **_**Do you believe in aliens?**_

"Uhh...Does believing in the ancient games of Egypt count?"

"_Considering that people might think that we're talking animals, you just asked something stupid to us."_

"**Serenai covered it."**

"Aliens?? Hah!! They're scared of me too!!"

**23. **_**What do you do to relax?**_

"Teasing my friend Seto, and possibly teach Yami how to roller skate." You can hear a crash in the background.

"_Teaching Soto how to dance, and watch soap operas."_

"**Having Serenai teaching me, and working on the new projectors."**

"Why do I need to relax? I'm always relaxed when I kill someone."

**24. **_**Car or Ship?**_

"Ship, for the cruises! Although, Yami tends to get seasick very easily."

"_Totally what Amy said!"_

"**Fine, ship it is."**

"Neither, unless you talking about a tank."

**25. **_**What is your job?**_

Amy and Serenai looked at each other and said at the same time, "We don't have a job."

**Soto pretended to hear the question, since he was losing his patience.**

"Job? I kill for a living?!"

**26. **_**Any unusual things about you?**_

"What??"

"_That question is redundant."_

"**What an idiotic question!"**

"I refuse to answer, unless one of you people can give me your life in blood..."

**27. **_**Boy or Girl?**_

All of them thought that this is the worst question ever, and refused to answer.

**28. **_**Favorite place?**_

"Hmm...that's a tough one."

"_Same here."_

"**Home."**

"Like I travel!"

**29. **_**Do you like pancakes?**_

"Yes!"

"_Totally!"_

"**It's okay."**

"So-So."

**30. **_**Favorite movie?**_

Amy just answered for all of them. "We don't see movies that much anymore."

**31. **_**Any last words?**_

"It's over? Great! Now, leave me to my chocolate!"

"_Thirty-one questions non-stop. That's a new record for me."_

"**Finally over. Now, let me get back to work."**

Terra was hiding a machine gun behind her back. "You already said your last words. Prepare to die!!!"

Wow, this meme took eight pages.

If you want to do it, copy the questions down. Now, R&R!


End file.
